


Lonely God

by the_galway_girl



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_galway_girl/pseuds/the_galway_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki enters a bet with Thor and goes to Midgard to prove that he is capable of loving a mortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I am just as capable of love as you are, Thor,” Loki argued.  
Thor erupted into laughter. “You jest, brother. You could never love a mortal as I love Jane.”  
Loki bristled at the mention of her name. “I most certainly could, but there is no mortal who deserves love from me.”  
Thor scoffed. “Mortals are more worthy than you think. Perhaps it would do you some good to fall in love with one. If you are so capable.” He smirked, a plan forming in his mind.  
“I am perfectly capable, but I would never love a human. They are beneath me.” Loki's voice was icy cold.  
“Let us make a wager, brother. You go to Midgard. Find a mortal. Fall in love. Prove me wrong.”  
“What are the stakes?” he asked. “I want to know if this wager of yours is worth my time.”  
“If you find a mortal and fall in love, you will be acquitted of all crimes you have committed. But if you fail to fall in love, you must allow yourself to be put in prison for those crimes.”  
Loki's lips curled into a defiant sneer. “Brother, this wager is unfair. I do not wish to lower myself to those beings. They were not made to be loved by a god.”  
“Do you refuse this wager?”  
“I accept your challenge,” he sighed in resignation.  
Loki had accepted a wager he considered unwinable, but he was determined to prove his brother wrong in the matters of his heart. There had to be one mortal woman in all of Midgard he could fall in love with.  
Midgard was in the full bloom of spring when Loki arrived. Wherever he had landed, the weather was actually rather pleasant. He wondered how to go about finding the mortal woman he sought. Loki had not fallen out of the sky and onto the woman he would love, as Thor had. He actually had to seek out someone and hope for the same luck his brother had. It would not be so easy, as Midgardian women didn't like being approached by strange men.  
Loki roamed the foreign city with unbridled curiosity. It was mid-morning, and the streets were full of people rushing to work. The concept puzzled him. He didn't understand humans, and he could never imagine himself falling in love with one of the mindless, bleating creatures. They were all so vapid and without thought. None of them could live up to his intellectual standards.  
He spent many hours walking the city and observing the women around him. None of them seemed worthy of him. Every woman looked so vacant. The stupid bet was starting to look impossible. He began to wonder if he was even capable of romantic love. In all of his life, the many thousands of years he had spent wandering the worlds, he never felt even the slightest stirring of love for anyone. Maybe it was a character flaw; he didn't know.  
The sun hung heavy on the horizon, setting slowly and leaving the streets in a hazy, soft light. Loki’s patience has grown terribly thin. Why hadn’t he found even one woman he could tolerate? It shouldn’t have been such an arduous task. He stormed down a busy street, vibrating with frustration, not watching where he was going. Inevitably, he bumped into someone a moment later. Actually, collided with. The woman he walked into fell backwards, landing on her violin case. A black leather briefcase went flying out of her arms, showering the street with papers. Her shriek of pain pierced Loki’s ears. He looked down at the woman. She was flushed with the pain of landing on her instrument. Panic flashed into her eyes as she realized that she had, in fact, broken her violin. She opened the case to assess the damage, horrified by what she found.  
“My fiddle!” she wept openly as Loki watched, looking puzzled. She clutched the fragments of its shattered neck in her hands.  
Loki felt a strange pang of guilt. He gently took the broken fiddle from her, pushing her back as he examined the damage and tried to figure out what the thing was. The woman remained surprisingly calm throughout the whole ordeal, once the initial shock had worn off. She watched the tall, slim man as he held her precious violin. She normally never let anyone else touch it, but the man’s long and slender fingers couldn’t do anymore damage than had already been done. She wanted to demand compensation from him, but she was too intimidated by him to speak.  
A soft green glow began to envelop the man’s hands and her violin. She opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came out. What in the name of sanity was going on? Before she could fully process the situation, Loki handed her the violin, all in one piece. He then proceeded to wave his hand and shuffle the scattered papers back into her briefcase.  
“What the hell just happened?” she asked, looking up into Loki’s piercing green eyes.  
He chuckled. “You were there, surely you know what happened.”  
“I don’t know what I saw. This should be impossible.”  
The steadiness in her voice surprised him. He smiled slightly. “What is your name, woman?”  
“Alice. Didn’t your mother teach you any manners?”  
He laughed. She was bold for a Midgardian. “My sincerest apologies, M’lady Alice. And for the damage I caused. May I be permitted to make up for my misdoings?”  
She shook her head. “No. You’ve done enough to me for one lifetime. Thanks for fixing my fiddle after you broke it. Please be on your way now.”  
“But I insist. Obviously I have upset you. Should I not attempt to make you better?”  
Unable to comprehend the strange man, she sighed. “Who are you, and where did you even come from?”  
“I am Loki of Asgard.”  
“Sorry I asked.”  
Loki smiled at her. “Am I permitted to...what is it that would be appropriate here? Should we dine together?”  
She bit her lip anxiously. “If I wasn’t starving, I’d say no. But as it stands, I could use some dinner. Come on, weirdo.”  
Alice slung her violin case back on her back and picked up her briefcase. The strange man calling himself the Norse trickster god followed her. She had resigned herself to the situation. He would follow her whether she liked it or not, so she might as well enjoy it. It seemed obvious that he had latched onto her the way a newly-hatched duckling imprints on its mother, but she didn’t understand why he had picked her. And perhaps it was best that she left that mystery unsolved.  
The pair wandered into one of Alice’s favorite restaurants and sat in a quiet, dark corner. She didn’t want to be seen with someone so insane, but part of her longed to know more about the man who claimed to be Loki.  
“Who are you, really?” she asked, nibbling at a piece of bread. “Loki is a myth.”  
He scoffed. “I am no myth, woman. You have seen what I can do, and yet you deny my identity.”  
“I can’t explain what you did. It doesn’t make sense. And stop calling me woman. You went to all the trouble of asking for my name. Now use it.”  
“It is called magic, Alice. I am a magnificent in my abilities.” He found himself being strangely patient with her. Perhaps he was as curious about her as she was about him. “Fixing whatever it was that I caused to be broken was no more difficult for me that it was for you to fall and break it.”  
She glared at him. “First of all, it’s called a fiddle. It’s a musical instrument. Second, I wouldn’t have fallen if you hadn’t walked directly into me.”  
“I only ask your forgiveness for my inattention.”  
“Yeah, whatever you say, Loki.”  
He smiled at her. No one ever spoke to him that way, and he rather enjoyed it. She had courage for a mortal. “I do not eat Midgardian food. What is good?” he asked, getting off-topic.  
She shrugged. “It depends on personal taste. You might try what I order and end up hating it.”  
For about half an hour, Alice explained some of the menu items to Loki, laughing at the faces he made, usually in repulsion or confusion. Apparently Midgardian food didn’t suit his godly tastes. Her laughter at his expense should have outraged him, but he found it to be another endearing quirk in the mortal woman. She showed a great deal of patience with him as he constantly interrupted her with his disgust. Loki finally ordered a grilled chicken sandwich and french fries. Alice couldn’t suppress her giggling as she watched him eat it.  
“Have you never actually encountered a sandwich before?”  
He quirked his eyebrow. “Of course not.”  
Alice rolled her eyes. “You probably need help.”  
“Would you be so kind as to help me, Alice? I will be forever in your debt if you show me the ways of Midgard.” He flashed her a wide grin.  
“I get the feeling that I don’t have much of a choice in the matter, so I might as well do it willingly.” She seemed resigned to the idea.  
Loki’s smile became more genuine and pleased. “You are smart for a Midgardian. I am rather impressed.”  
He had actually found a woman of Midgard worthy of his time and attention. It was more of a shock to him than he imagined it would be. Something about her pierced through the icy shell around him. He felt himself becoming rather comfortable in her presence. Even the silence didn’t leave him feeling the urge to speak. It seemed that neither minded a bit of quiet.  
He cleared his throat a few moments later, preparing to speak. “Alice, may I ask what you do for work?”  
“I’m an attorney. I practice law.” She looked at him, realizing it was yet another foreign concept to him. She breathed in deeply, preparing for another long-winded explanation. He caught onto the concept of law much faster than he had caught onto the sandwich, and that made her laugh. She explained her area of practice to him, protecting copyrights and intellectual property rights. He leaned towards her, absolutely riveted by her explanation. She was surprisingly interesting for a mortal.  
“What should we do now?” Loki asked as they got up to leave the restaurant.  
Alice smiled. “I’m going to a gig. Do you want to come?”  
“That depends on what it is.”  
“It’s a concert. I am a part time musician. Come on, you’ll like it. I promise.”  
They walked a few blocks to the small club where Alice was performing, all the while she tried to explain the style of music to Loki. He had never heard bluegrass, but he was hesitant about it. She didn’t seem like the type of woman to play such music, but he was willing to observe. His curiosity about her was overwhelming.  
Loki sat near the back of the small club, drinking a Midgardian ale and watching Alice on fiddle. He couldn’t decide if he liked the music, but he liked her playing. She played with such joy in her eyes, and he found that rather endearing. It made her even more interesting. He found it impossible to pinpoint exactly what made her so appealing, but he had to admit that she entranced him.  
“What are we going to do next?” he asked her eagerly as she approached him after the concert.  
“Loki, I’m going home now. It’s been a long day.”  
He looked a bit sad and rejected. “But I have no place to sleep.”  
She sighed heavily. “If I let you stay with me, will you promise not to kill me?” she asked, and he nodded. “Fine. You can stay with me. But behave yourself. I don’t want to be cleaning up after your antics. You’re the god of mischief, after all.”  
“I do love it when Midgardians know who I am,” he smirked. “Thank you for allowing me to stay with you.”  
“Please don’t make me regret this decision.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Alice get comfortable in her home. Both he and Alice fight with their emotions.

Alice lived in a small but comfortable two-bedroom condo. It was perfectly clean and organized, almost as if no one really lived there. The shelves were full of books. She pointed Loki to the spare bedroom before going to take a shower. He casually began roaming the condo, looking at her impressive collection of books and peeking into her refrigerator. She was meticulous about everything, apparently. He chuckled at her penchant for order, hoping he could shake things up in her life.

 

She came out of the shower about half an hour later, her long black hair falling down her back. She had on yoga pants and a tank top, trying her best not to send any romantic signals to the strange man in her spare bedroom. He was perched in her favorite reading chair looking through one of her old books. His ice blue eyes lit up from happiness when he saw her.

“My dearest Alice, you have a remarkable collection here. I am impressed.”

“Uh…thanks?” She didn’t know what else to say. “I have some old clothes from my ex in the closet if you want to change clothes.”

“I would appreciate that. Alice, may I ask you a personal question?”

“Why the hell not.”

“Is there a man in your life?” 

She gaped in surprise. “That is really impertinent of you. But no. My ex moved out a few months ago. He left some of his clothes here. He was tall but bigger than you. You can wear his clothes until you get some of your own.”

He could sense anger and pain in her voice. She wasn’t telling him everything. He found himself getting up to comfort her. “He didn’t deserve you anyway.”

She wanted to pull away from Loki’s cool but gentle touch, but she couldn’t. “Loki…,” she murmured. “You should get changed. I’m probably going to go to bed.”

He found some sleep clothes and went to change in the guest bathroom, admiring the decor. Once he had changed, he went back to Alice’s room. “Good night, my dear. Sleep well.”

She was surprised by his strange display of affection for her. “Good night, Loki,” she whispered, smiling a bit.

Loki found it oddly difficult to sleep that night. He got up in the middle of the night and went into Alice’s room. She was sleeping peacefully, and he felt himself yearning to sleep beside her. He gave into his longing and slipped into bed beside her. He pulled her against his body and fell asleep.

That morning, she awoke startled to find herself wrapped in the god’s embrace. He was nestled against her, holding her tightly. It felt very strange that he should touch her so intimately. She didn’t push him away or try to wriggle free, though. She just let him hold her while she waited for him to wake up. In a few moments, she had drifted back to sleep.

Morning sunlight streamed in through her open curtains. She groaned and looked at the clock. Just after 9am on Saturday morning. Loki wasn’t in bed beside her, but he had apparently opened the curtains in an effort to wake her up. She rolled out of bed and went to look for the trickster. He was sitting in the living room, smiling like he had a secret.

“Why are you looking at me like you killed a man?” she asked him skeptically.

He chuckled. “I have not killed anyone today. But I did bring you breakfast.”

She tilted her head, feeling perplexed by his kind gesture. “That was sweet of you, Loki. Thank you. I’m going to brew some coffee. Would you like a cup?”

“What is coffee?”

“Oh dear. Well, it’s something people drink to give them energy. It’s delicious. Let me brew some up for us.”

He followed her to the kitchen and watched her pull out her coffee maker. She grabbed some coffee beans and ground them up, letting the smell permeate the air. Loki inhaled deeply, loving the rich, dark scent. As the coffee brewed, they laid out the breakfast spread together. He had bought some pastries and fruit, things that the cafe owner had said were good. Alice poured out two cups of coffee and set out the cream and sugar just in case Loki didn’t want to drink his straight. He did, though. He drank three cups before Alice had finished her first.

“I like this coffee,” he told her, buzzing with caffeine.

She pulled the mug from his hand. “I can tell. That’s enough, Loki. I don’t need to deal with you climbing the walls.”

He laughed. “I had no idea Midgard was home to such delights. Show me more!”  
Alice took a deep breath. “Only once you calm down. I don’t think I could keep up with you while you’re so caffeinated.”

Loki’s green eyes danced with excitement. “I want to know what you do for recreation! Show me everything.”

She took a deep breath. “Okay, Loki, calm down. I’ll think of something we can do. Let’s finish breakfast first, though.”

They quietly finished breakfast, Loki watching her, trying to make sense of his feelings for her. She was a truly beautiful woman, with bright fair skin, long black hair, vibrant blue eyes, and lovely full lips. He only truly noticed her beauty when she was in her natural state, without the makeup mortals used. It puzzled him that he could feel so much for her already. She was not like the others in Midgard. 

"Loki, you got quiet," she whispered, scared to break the silence. 

He gave her a soft smile. “I am merely thinking, dear Alice, and admiring your beauty. “She blushed. “Loki, please.”

”Am I making you uncomfortable?”

”I’m not sure. I don’t know what to think of you.”

“Do you doubt my identity?” he asked, actually worried that she did.

She bit her lip anxiously, thinking of what she could possibly say. He couldn’t be Loki; that was a myth. There had to be some explanation for his abilities and behaviors. “I…I truly don’t know. You can’t be Loki. It’s a myth. How can it be true?”

He smiled. “There is more in this universe than you could ever imagine. Alice, I could show you things that would change your life. If you would but permit me.”

She blinked. “I’m not sure I’m ready to have my worldview turned on its ear just yet. Believing that you are actually Loki is enough of a shock.”

“Do you believe that I am Loki?”

“Honestly, until I find a better explanation, yes. I know what I saw yesterday. No one should be able to do that.”

He nodded, his jet black hair swirling around his pale, handsome face. “You are astute. My abilities are not of this realm. Magic is a common force in Asgard, but my use of it is anything but.”

Her heart jumped into her throat. “Well, okay,” she whispered.

He walked to the other side of the table and knelt in front of her, their eyes meeting. “Alice, I know you must be frightened and confused. But please trust me. Let me prove myself,” he murmured, his lips almost touching hers. He could feel her breath, noticing her trembling at his closeness. His cold fingers brushed a lock of hair away from her face. She didn’t pull away from him. He felt desire coursing through his entire body, sparking his muscles to life. He placed his hand on her cheek gently and pulled her lips to his. She didn’t pull away, and very slowly, she began to kiss him back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki realizes he is falling in love with Alice.

Loki could not mistake the feelings in his heart. He was falling for the mortal woman. As he kissed her, emotions stirred and set his soul on fire. He wondered if she was feeling the same thing. For all his gifts and talents, he could not read her, not when they had become locked in a passionate kiss that seemed to have no end.  
Alice pulled away, needing to catch her breath. Loki’s kiss had caught her off-guard. She couldn’t look at him for a moment, even as he stared into her eyes. He waited for her to react, wanting to tell her everything he couldn’t put into words. He whispered her name in her ear, his voice thick with longing.  
She shook her head and hesitantly pulled away. “Loki, not now.”  
He brushed his fingers against her cheek. “Can I not tell you how I feel?” he asked, fighting his own heart. He knew he was falling in love, but he didn’t want to believe it.   
“You’re overwhelming me.”  
“I’m overwhelming myself, Alice. I have never had these feelings for anyone. I do not know how to handle it.”  
“I don’t either.”  
“This is difficult for me,” he whispered, brushing his lips against her ear. “I am not a slave to sentiment, to my emotions. I rule them; they do not rule me. And yet here I am, letting myself fall in love with you.”  
He had wanted to fall in love. That was the only reason he had even come to Midgard. But once it began happening, he felt scared and unprepared for how intense it was. He realized how vulnerable it would make him to her. Loving her gave her the power to hurt him in ways no one else could.   
“I shouldn’t be falling in love with you, either. You’re a god. This won’t end well for me,” she muttered.  
A vibrant laugh escaped his lips. “We are both scared, Alice.”  
“Why the hell is that funny?”  
“Because somehow it’s comforting to know we’re both terrified.”  
She nodded slightly. “That’s true. I don’t know why you’re scared, though.”  
He kissed her forehead gently. “Probably for the same reason you are.”   
“I’m pretty sure you’re not scared of someone killing you.”  
Realizing she feared him more than she loved him, he pulled her into his arms. He had never held anyone like that. He didn’t want to hurt her, though. She had resigned herself to his embrace and rested her head against his chest. The dull thudding of his heart rang in her ear. She wondered if the heart of a god beat any differently than her own.  
“Alice, you need not be scared of that,” he whispered reassuringly.  
“You know, you really shouldn’t be going around in my ex’s forgotten old lounge clothes. Maybe I should take you shopping.”  
He chuckled. “And what would that entail?” he asked, feeling apprehensive about the ordeal.  
“Come on. Go get some of his jeans out of the closet. You can’t go out dressed like that.”  
He scoffed but went to change. Alice waiting in the living room after she had gotten dressed. Loki was taking his time. He came out in dark jeans and a vibrant green t-shirt, both of which were too big for his slender frame. And he still looked magnificent. She sighed quietly.  
“What?” he asked, hearing her.  
“Nothing. You’re a god; I shouldn’t be surprised that you look like one.”  
He walked over to her, trying hard not to step on the bottom of his jeans. “Do you not see yourself as beautiful?”  
She laughed a little, feeling nervous at his question. “Not when standing next to a god, no.”  
“I disagree entirely. You are the most beautiful mortal in this realm.” He caressed her cheek softly and smiled.   
“Okay, okay. Let’s go before it gets too busy. Saturday morning shopping is a bitch.”  
“I fail to see how buying clothes is anything like a female dog.”  
She looked at him and laughed. “Loki, you really are clueless. It’s slang. It means it’s going to be annoying. But you need clothes.”  
He anticipated shopping for clothes would be stressful, but being able to spend time with Alice made it rather enjoyable. She was patient with him when he got frustrated. Loki left the store wearing some of his new clothes, jeans and a shirt that both fit his slender form perfectly. He noticed a couple walking towards them holding hands. The idea intrigued him, so he took Alice’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. She looked up at him in surprise.  
“Is this not appropriate?” he asked.  
She laughed. “It’s fine. I just didn’t expect it.”  
“I have not romanced a woman before. If I do anything wrong, please tell me.”  
“Relax. Don’t stress so much about it. I don’t think you’re going to do anything wrong.”  
“How have I done so far?” he asked, smiling at her.  
“Actually pretty well, considering you don’t know what you’re doing. I mean, I’m sure it’s different in Asgard.” She laughed nervously, hoping he didn’t take her remark the wrong way.   
He smiled down at her. “It is. It is not as complex. I fear that I will make a mistake with you because I do not understand the way humans court.”  
“I don’t think you need to worry about that. As long as you don’t try to kill me, I doubt you’ll do anything I won’t forgive.”  
“Do you still believe I mean you harm?” he asked.  
“No, Loki, that was a joke.”  
They went back to her home. Alice went into the kitchen to make popcorn. Loki had suggested a “mundane, human activity,” and Alice mentioned watching movies for the rest of the day. He went through her DVD collection, not a clue what to pick. She had just told him to choose while she got some snacks.   
He hears the sound of popcorn popping and rushed into the kitchen, mistaking it for something dangerous. “Alice, are you injured?” he asked in a panic.  
She looked confused. “No, I’m making popcorn.”  
“I heard the sound of gunfire.”  
“Loki,” she laughed, “that’s the popcorn. It pops. You know, it’s somehow cute when you don’t understand things.”  
He smirked. “Only you could call me cute and get away with it, my love”  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiled at Loki as she poured the popped corn into a bowl. He stood behind her and put his arms around her waist, holding her tightly. She leaned against him, feeling oddly safe in his embrace. There was a gentleness about him that took her by surprise. And he seemed protective, judging by the way he rushed into the kitchen when he feared she had been hurt.  
“Are we still going to watch a movie?”  
”Of course. Did you pick one out?”  
He shook his head. “No. I had no idea what I was looking at. You should pick something for me.”  
She laughed, and they walked back into the living room together. She popped in a DVD, Fellowship of the Ring, thinking he would appreciate the mythological influences, then she curled up on the couch beside him. The bowl of popcorn rested between them. Loki watched her eat a small handful before taking a bit himself. Within half an hour, Loki had pulled Alice onto his lap and embraced her. He started feeding her pieces of popcorn. She didn’t know how to react to his affection. It seemed ungodlike to her. She had expected him to be cold, aloof, and unfeeling. But he was the most affectionate person she had ever known.  
He gently stroked her long hair, twirling it around his slender fingers. She pulled away when he tugged too hard. His lips softly grazed the tender spot on her head by way of apologizing for accidentally hurting her. He placed the half-empty bowl of popcorn onto the coffee table beside the couch, not wanting it to tip over and spill popcorn onto the floor. He was hungry but not for food.  
He pulled her onto his lap, straddling her legs around his hips. He was not being subtle about his intentions. His mouth found hers quickly, and the movie became nothing but background noise to unbridled lust. She put her arms around his neck, and his hands rested on her hips, holding her tightly. “I want you now,” he growled, his voice ragged with lust.  
She nodded, giving him permission. He tugged off her blouse and threw it aside, his lips moving to her neck. She moaned under the heat of his mouth on her skin. As he kissed her, his fingers fumbled with the clasps of her bra. He pulled away in frustration, and she removed her bra. His desperation for her became obvious as he pulled off his own shirt.   
He lifted her off his lap and stood up. “Remove your jeans,” he murmured, getting up and walking into her bedroom. He returned with a long, pretty scarf and found her wearing nothing but her black lace panties. “Take those off,” he demanded.  
She obediently removed her panties, tossing them aside with the rest of her clothes. He used the scarf to bind her wrists behind her, not so tight that it would cause her harm. She bit her lip and met his gaze, the look of longing unmistakable. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. “Kneel,” he whispered. “Get on your knees.”  
Not one to refuse the will of a god, she lowered herself onto her knees before him. He smiled and nodded before removing the rest of his clothes. She licked her lips after getting a good look at his cock. “Are all gods so…well-endowed?” she asked.  
He smirked. “I am proud of my abilities.”  
“You know, I have been told that I give very good blowjobs. I’d be willing to share my own skills with you.”  
“Do it,” he commanded her.  
She licked her lips before wrapping her mouth around him. With her hands bound behind her back, she had a hard time staying balanced, but Loki made sure she didn’t fall. He dug his fingernails into her shoulder as she licked the long shaft of his cock. She looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she began to take more of him into her mouth. He threw his head back and moaned, validating her claim. He pushed her head down so she had his full length in her mouth.   
As much as he hated to put an end to the pleasurable experience, he yearned for more. He pulled away and lifted her into his arms, carrying her into her bedroom. Even though her wrists were still bound, he gently tossed her onto the bed and pushed her back towards the headboard. “I am going to take you to the boundary between pleasure and pain,” he growled, reaching behind her and tugging the scarf from her wrists. He paused for a moment, deciding to forgo tying her again and just ravaging her.  
“Do you want me?” he murmured, his lips brushing the bare skin of her shoulder.  
“Desperately,” she whispered, her voice thick with longing.  
He kissed her slowly, tasting her sweet mouth. “Tell me you are mine,” he commanded in a low, gravelly voice.   
“I’m yours,” she obeyed.  
He smiled. “Good girl. Now, tell me what you want.”  
“I want you.” Every inch of her body ached with desire for him. She didn’t care that she was probably making a mistake. Nothing else mattered, only the insatiable lust they both felt.  
His hands dug into her hips, guiding her every move as he thrust himself harder and harder inside her. She dragged her fingernails softly along the curve of his spine. When he shivered at her touch, he thrust harder, driving her to moan even louder.  
“Say my name,” he growled, trailing his lips over her tender, exposed breasts.  
“Loki,” she moaned, as if his name were a prayer.  
He slid his hands under her back to move her on top of him, placing his hands back onto her hips. She put her hands against his shoulders, still letting him control her every move. “I’m so close,” she purred, moving her body faster.  
He dug his fingers into her hips and slowed her movements. “You are not done until I say you are. And I am not nearly ready for that. I will not be ready until you are spent and cannot stand one more thrust.”  
Her cheeks flushed. She could feel every inch of him throbbing inside her and didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. He silenced her moaning with a feverish kiss then effortlessly placed himself back on top of her. She held onto his shoulders as his thrusting became even more intense.  
“You are mine. You belong to me. Say it. Tell me you belong to me,” he ordered her.  
“I belong to you, Loki,” she murmured, his name sounding sweet on her lips.  
His mouth quickly found her neck, feverishly kissing her exposed flesh. He gently grazed her with his teeth, her pleasured moan encouraging him to bite her harder. The pretty, pale skin of her neck quickly turned pink with the welts from his teeth. And he did not stop. He bit into her skin, tasting the heat of sex on her every time his lips met her flesh.  
His body pushed against hers with heated intensity. She whimpered, longing for him to let her come. “Do you ache for me, pet?” he asked, even though he knew.  
“Yes,” she replied, her voice no more than a ragged moan.  
He smirked and kissed her roughly. “Now, now. You know you are not going to come until I allow it. I have not finished with you.”  
He pulled her leg around his waist, admiring the beauty in every inch of her body as he continued to ravage her. His release simmered just beneath the surface; he wasn’t ready to give it to her just yet. She had to earn it.  
As his teeth found her skin once more, he smiled. “Beg for me, Alice. Beg for me to come.”  
She gasped as he bit her harder. “Loki, please. Please come. I need it,” she moaned, having her own ecstatic release as she begged.  
When he was satisfied with her begging for him, he spilled his cum inside her. He crushed his mouth against hers in a passionate, heated kiss. She breathed heavily, finally allowing herself to feel the exhaustion of marathon sex with a demigod.  
“Have I satisfied you, my darling?” he asked, wrapping her soft hair around his fingers.  
“Completely. And you?”  
“Of course. There was never any doubt that you would. I am powerless in your hands, my sweet.”  
He pulled her against his chest, holding her close, possessing her. He longed for her to be his, really his, and not just in the heat of sex. “Are you mine, Alice?” he asked, his lips pressed to her ear.  
His deep, sexy voice sent a tremor through her body. “Of course I am,” she murmured. She closed her eyes, feeling a strange wave of sadness over her. She had let herself fall in love with someone who probably wouldn’t be there in the morning. At least she had had him for one night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise meeting shakes the foundation of Loki and Alice's new relationship.

The scent of coffee permeated the air when she awoke the next morning. She wrapped herself in a fluffy robe and followed the smell into the kitchen. Loki stood behind the counter brewing coffee, naked in all his godlike glory. Her eyes lingered over him for a moment before he walked over and properly kissed her.  
“Good morning, darling,” he smiled.  
She couldn’t speak for a moment. “You’re still here,” she murmured in surprise.  
He gently traced his fingertips down her arm. “Of course I am. Why would I leave you? Did I not make love to you last night? Did I not ask you to be mine?”  
She blushed. “You did. And I am. I just never imagined you’d still be here in the morning.”  
He handed her a cup of hot coffee and poured one for himself. “I cannot make you trust me with words alone, but know that you have my heart. I wish for you to possess me the same as I possess you. Alice, you are the most magnificent being in all the realms. You are more than a goddess to me.”  
Alice blushed. She never expected those words from him. “If you want me to possess you in the same way, I will. I want to make you happy with me.”  
“I know you will. There is no doubt of that in my mind. I have never loved anyone as I love you.”  
She pressed her lips to his gently. “My best friend Sarah is coming by today. I want you two to meet. Is that okay?  
He nodded. “Absolutely, my sweet. When will she be here?”  
Alice looked at the clock. “About an hour. We have time to eat a bit of breakfast. And you might want to put on some clothes. She probably won’t appreciate your nudity as much as I do.”  
He chuckled. “You do appreciate it, don’t you.”  
“Of course I do. I know what you’re capable of.”   
They both laughed. “And you liked it.”  
After a quick breakfast, they both went to put on clothes. Alice texted her best friend Sarah, warning her of the surprise guest staying with her. The words ‘boyfriend’ and ‘dating’ seemed inadequate to describe the relationship she had forged with Loki. Loki was far from being a boy. He hadn’t been one for thousands of years.  
Sarah arrived right on time. Her eyes glazed over as she looked at Loki. She didn’t know who or what he was, but she did know there was something odd about the man Alice had taken to falling for.   
“Sarah, I want you to meet Loki. Loki, this is my best friend Sarah,” Alice nervously introduced them.  
Sarah eyed him. “Loki? Loki the Norse god?” she asked incredulously.  
Alice and Loki nodded. “Yes, I am the god of mischief.”  
She scoffed. “And I’m the Queen of England.” Neither of them had realized that Alice slipped into the kitchen, leaving them to battle with their tongues of silver.  
Loki gave her a dark look. “You are no more a queen than I am.”  
“Oh, I don’t know. If the myths about you are true, you know more about being a queen than I do. Have you told Alice any of those stories?”  
“They are not all true. You mortals have a way of sensationalizing the truth sometimes.”  
“You really believe your little delusion, don’t you?” Sarah didn’t believe for a second that he was telling the truth.  
“Do I need to prove my identity to you?  
Loki proceeded to shatter a decorative glass bowl and repair it, all without touching it. Sarah rolled her eyes at him but didn’t challenge him again.   
“Fine. So you are Loki. I don’t give two shits. If you hurt her, I’ll kill you and that eight-legged horse monster you gave birth to. Lay a finger on her with the intent to make her suffer, and I’ll make every second of your life as miserable as I possibly can. Is that clear?”  
“You are her best friend, so I will be civil, even if you choose not to grant me the same courtesy. I do love her, whether you believe that or not. I swear, I would never hurt her.”  
“Then prove it. Go back to where you came from.”  
Loki shook his head. “That is something I cannot do.”  
Alice came back in with a pot of green tea and some light snacks. Loki draped himself around her in a display that Sarah deemed ungodlike. She watched him with a great deal of skepticism. As much as she loved Alice, what would any god want with any mortal. The whole situation didn’t make any sense. And normally Alice was a gifted judge of character. The fact that she seemed so blinded by Loki aroused suspicion.   
He gazed at her like she was the only star in a pitch black night sky. The whole thing made Sarah feel uneasy. She couldn’t even begin to trust Loki yet. He probably had ulterior motives that he kept hidden from Alice. She had been blinded by his powers and his silver tongue. And the way he acted like she was the center of the universe made it all seem even more like a ruse. There was something else at play in his mind, and she vowed to figure it out before Alice got hurt.  
The rest of the event went on without incident and Alice being none the wiser to their earlier exchange of words. As far as she knew, the two were getting along, and that made her happy.   
She watched Loki taking his first sips of tea, curious to know if he would like it as much as he had liked coffee. He rolled it around in his mouth like wine, swallowing with a smile. “You Midgardians have the best drinks,” he laughed.  
Alice nudged him playfully. “What do you even drink in Asgard?”  
“Water, ale, wine. I had a Midgardian ale at your concert. It was interesting. There is much in this realm that I find interesting.”  
Sarah’s eyes narrowed in his direction. “What, like dating?”  
“I do not take your meaning.”  
“Oh, yes, you do! You ‘take my meaning’ just fine.” She mocked him.  
He only smiled, not wanting to upset Alice with their feuding. She looked concerned over the words that had just been exchanged. Of course, she knew Sarah was only looking out for her wellbeing. The whole situation had happened so suddenly that she was bound to be skeptical at the very least. And knowing that Loki was a god probably didn’t make her feel more at ease. If Alice were to step back and look at things the way Sarah did, she might have been reacting the same way. When she realized that, it began to change her perception of Loki. What caused him to leave Asgard, and why was he even interested in a mortal woman? Those were questions she would have to bring up later.   
She looked at him, his handsome face etched with soft lines and contours. He was beautiful in a way that wasn’t human. Even though he showed her genuine affection, a seed of doubt had been planted in her mind and was starting to grow. Nothing about him made sense if she thought objectively.   
He nuzzled her hair, feeling awkward in the silence that had spread across the room. She didn’t recoil from his touch, but her reception was chilly. Something had changed her mind already. He felt a pang of sadness in his heart and a simmering feeling of rejection. It was all too familiar to him. He loved her without the slightest inhibition, and she had already begun to turn him away.  
With Sarah gone, they both danced around the uncomfortable silence. After no more than 30 minutes, Loki was the first to break it. “Alice, do you believe I don’t actually love you?”  
She nibbled her lower lip anxiously. “I don’t understand how you could,” she murmured.  
“Why? Because I am a god? Alice, gods have been falling in love with mortals for thousands of years. Zeus had half-human children! Aphrodite took human lovers. My brother is in love with a mortal woman! This is not as unprecedented in mythology as you and Sarah seem to believe. And you are not the unworthy mortal you see yourself as. It takes a special one to win the heart of any god. And you’ve warmed the icy heart of this god. What must I do to prove my love?”  
“Did you come here looking for a thrill?” she asked.  
He looked puzzled at the euphemism. “I only came out of curiosity for this realm and its ways. My brother is fascinated with this realm, and I wished to see it for myself.”  
She sighed. “You’re not leading me on? Do you promise that?”  
“I swear on all of the nine realms that my love for you is genuine. I will love you until the last spark of the universe is extinguished.” There was no hint of falseness or deception in his voice. He meant what he said, though he lied about his reasons for being there in the first place.  
“I’m sorry I doubted,” she whispered.  
He placed a tender kiss on her cheek. “All is forgiven, my love.”  
His long, slender arms encircled her waist. They sprawled out on the couch to watch movies, Loki wrapping himself around Alice. She nestled in his embrace, forgetting the argument from earlier. His fingertips absently traced patterns on her exposed skin, making her tender skin erupt in goosebumps. She shivered a bit but didn’t want him to stop. For someone so powerful, he was surprisingly gentle with her. It was as if he knew he could break her without effort, and he was going to great lengths not to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Loki takes Alice to Asgard, she discovers the bet. Things begin to unravel from there. There is torture in this chapter. This story is now complete.

Feeling completely relaxed and at ease, she wrapped her arms around Loki’s slender waist. She could feel his hands rubbing her back. Every touch made her feel more at ease in his embrace. He just needed to be close to her. She had warmed his icy heart, but she had also extinguished the fires of rage in his soul.  
When Thor had returned from his exile on Midgard so changed because of a woman, Loki scoffed. He had taken Thor for a sentimental fool. But with his own rage tempered, he realized that love had changed him as well. He would never again act out in violence, knowing it would displease Alice.  
She had been silent for a long time. He looked down at her, worried that she was upset again. But she had merely fallen asleep. Loki looked out the window. It was dark outside. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to bed, realizing she must have been more exhausted than she had let on. A day like that would have taken an emotional toll. When he lay her down, he was careful not to jolt her awake.   
He slid into bed beside her, draping his arm over her sleeping form. She looked completely at ease when she slept, like there was nothing wrong in the whole world. He smiled, knowing she was safe in bed beside him. Though it had been an emotional day for him as well, he didn’t fall asleep right away. He lay stretched out beside Alice, thinking. It occurred to him for the first time since meeting her that he had technically already won his bet with Thor. He wasn’t ready to return to Asgard, though; he wanted to stay with Alice for as long as he could before returning. Odin may have granted Jane the privilege of staying in Asgard whenever she chose, but he may not allow Alice the same luxury. He feared that returning to Asgard would mean losing Alice.  
She jolted awake on Monday morning so violently that she woke Loki from a deep sleep. She rolled out of bed in a panic, realizing she had overslept. He heard the bathroom door slam shut, then she turned on the shower. It gave him an idea. He shed his clothes and went into the bathroom, finding Alice behind the shower curtain. He pulled it to the side and joined her, the steamy water spraying them both.  
“Loki, I have to get ready for work. I’m late.”  
He smirked. “If you wished to bathe alone, you should have locked the door.”  
He removed the bottle of shampoo from her hands, wanting to wash her hair. She leaned against him as he started massaging the shampoo into her scalp. His fingers combed through her long, dark hair, feeling its softness as he lathered. As he leaned her under the spray to rinse her hair, he kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands gently, anchoring her sweet lips to his.   
“May I?” he asked, his voice shaking with desire as he guided her hand to his erection.  
“Of course,” she whispered.  
His mouth roamed her bare, wet skin. She had already forgotten about being late for work, letting a moan escape her lips. He gripped her hips tightly, pressing himself against her and pinning her back against the cool tile wall of the shower. She guided his cock into her, trembling and moaning as he went deeper. His teeth grazed over her shoulders, biting her exposed skin feverishly.  
“I need you,” he growled, grinding his hips into hers roughly. His cool flesh sizzled against hers in the heat of the shower.  
“Don’t stop,” she pleaded.  
“I would not dream of it, pet, not until you are good and spent.”  
He braced himself against the wall with one hand, pushing himself deeper inside her with every thrust. She buried her face against his chest and moaned. “Look at me,” he commanded her.  
She grazed her lips over his chest before looking up at him and meeting his lust-filled eyes. His mouth burned for hers, and he kissed her with scorching passion. He slid one hand behind her back, pushing her hips closer to him. She gasped, his cock giving her the most divinely pleasurable anguish. “Do I need your permission to come?” she asked.  
He growled in pleasure. “You cannot come until I do.”  
“I guess I need to make you come,” she purred, grinding into him.  
“You are a good girl. Now, make me come, my pet.”  
She wrapped her leg around his hip. He pulled her other leg around him, holding up against the wall and thrusting harder and faster. It was so intense that all she could do was whimper until he came, dripping his essence down her thigh. He slid two of his long, graceful fingers inside her, making her tremble and squirm as he slipped even deeper inside her. He didn’t stop until she was moaning and convulsing in pleasure, coaxing an explosive orgasm from her.   
“I love you,” he whispered, wrapping a towel around her.  
“I love you, too, Loki. But I have to get dressed for work.”  
He looked sad. “I don’t want you to leave.”  
She smiled at him. “Why don’t you come with me. Would you like that?  
His emerald green eyes lit up. “Yes. Take me with you to work!”  
She shed the towel from her body, smiling at Loki as she began to dress. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched, still naked. His eyes followed her every move as she slithered into a black pencil skirt.  
“I could take you again right now,” he murmured.  
She smiled at him. “We don’t have time. I’m late as it is.”  
“I am going to get you out of that skirt somehow. It is unworthy to grace your glorious shape.”  
“Get dressed, Loki,” she murmured, hiding her blushing cheeks as she searched for a blouse.  
He walked to the closet, staring at the space where they had hung his clothes. “I do not want you to go to work,” he mumbled, pulling on a pair of black jeans. “I would much rather spend the day finding new ways to fuck you.”  
She laughed. “You and me both, but we can’t all be gods and do as we please. Besides, I thought you wanted to go to the office with me.”  
“I just want to be at your side. I feel as if I belong there,” he confessed, the weight of his confession not lost on either of them.  
Loki had never felt like he belonged anywhere. Not in Asgard, nor in Jotunheim, and certainly not in any realm he had been during his exile. No place in the universe had ever felt like home. In Asgard, he was the adopted son, obviously not as favored as his elder brother. That had left an ache in his heart that nothing could fix. He still burned with anguish, but the pain didn’t matter as much anymore. All he had wanted was someone’s unconditional love, and he seemed to have found it.  
He gently ran a comb through her damp hair as she sat at her dresser applying makeup. “You do not need that foul paint, my love. You are already the most beautiful woman in Midgard.”  
“You’ve got a lot to learn about this realm, Loki. It’s not as great as your brother thinks it is. I kind of have to wear makeup.” She sighed, widening her eyes to sweep on some eyeliner.  
“Then I shall take you to Asgard, where they will worship you as I do.”  
“You better watch that silver tongue, Loki. It might get you into trouble,” she teased.  
He laughed. “And if you continue to be a tease, you will get into trouble. And I am not a merciful god.”   
She nestled her face against his svelte hip. “I bet you’re not, being the god of mischief and mayhem. But I like it when you’re merciless with me.”  
“Do not tease me, or I shall take you again.”  
“I’ll make it worth the wait.”  
She walked into her office with the god walking proudly behind her. They settled into her private office, and he perched in one of the chairs by her desk. He watched her intently, trying to understand why she would spend her days in the service of others.   
A man stood in the doorway holding a mug. He was average-looking, almost as tall as Loki but heavier, and sporting a full beard. His presence struck Loki as strange. “Alice, good morning. I brought your coffee.”  
She smiled. “Thanks, Justin. He’s my paralegal, love.” She looked at Loki, seeing the confusion on his face. “Never mind. Give us a bit. We have to go over things for the week.”  
Justin sat in the chair beside Loki, leaning forward towards Alice. He gazed at her when she wasn’t looking. Loki continued to watch, leering at this other man. He found himself feeling possessive of Alice when confronted with someone who obviously held a torch for her. It made him anxious even though she was oblivious to it. He bristled when Justin reached out to touch her, but he kept quiet.   
“That man is infuriating,” he grumbled once they were alone again.  
She looked puzzled. “He’s the best paralegal we have, though. What did he do to piss you off?”  
“He is obviously in love with you, Alice.” He spat the words out angrily.  
She laughed. “Hardly, love. He works for me.”  
“You did not see the yearning in his eyes that I saw. He desires you. I recognize that look, as it is precisely the way I look at you.”  
Alice nibbled her lip anxiously. An angry god was a frightening thing. “Oh, don’t let it bother you. I could never be with anyone but you.”  
He huffed and sat back. “I know that, my darling. But he clearly does not know that.”  
She stifled a giggle. “Aw, Loki, you’re jealous.”  
Loki sat quietly, lost in thought. He didn’t want her to think of him as having such a failing, but he did feel the sharp pain of jealousy. He had finally found what his heart had spent his whole life searching for, and there was someone who could take it from him. It never occurred to him that Alice wouldn’t let that happen.   
He began to get bored after only a couple of hours. Alice had been on the phone returning calls. After being bored for too long, he popped up from the chair and walked out of her office. He had been wanting coffee for a while, anyway. As he was fixing his cup of coffee, the paralegal came over. Justin smiled at Loki.  
“How’s it going?” he asked. Loki grumbled in response. Had he opened his mouth to speak, he would have unleashed a raging fury. “Can I ask you a question?” He tried again to engage Loki in conversation.  
“You can ask. I may not answer.”  
“Fair enough. Are you dating Alice?”  
Loki’s bright eyes darkened in rage. “Of course I am, you dull man. Is it not obvious?”  
He laughed nervously. “You’re lucky. She’s special.”  
“Listen to me, dunderfuck, and listen well. I will not condone the way you drool over her. It ends now. Is that understood? Do not speak. Just nod if you comprehend.” He waited.  
“You are a dangerous man,” Justin whispered.   
“You would do well to remember that. I am very dangerous, and she is mine. Do not forget it. I will not hesitant to make you suffer in the most glorious ways."  
"If you're dangerous to me then you're dangerous to her. She deserves better than that. "  
Loki gave him an icy stare. "Watch your tone with me, boy. I have killed men for less. And in defense of Alice, I would do it again. If you are very attached to your limbs, you will not test me."  
Loki took his mug of coffee and stormed off. He had made his displeasure known, and Alice never needed to know. "Alice, I am taking you to Asgard tonight, " he bellowed.   
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"It needs to be done."  
She looked surprised. "What happened?"  
His eyes flashed. “I just want to take you home. You have shown me Midgard. I wish to take you to see Asgard.”  
“But why tonight? It can wait until the weekend? I can’t just leave all of a sudden; I have a life here.”  
He sighed. “I can’t protect you here.”  
“Protect me from what? Loki, this world isn’t dangerous. What aren’t you telling me?”  
“Alice, my beautiful love, I admit my jealousy has gotten the better of me.”  
She looked unhappy. “What did you do?”  
“Nothing, darling. I just threatened him a bit.”  
“Loki, I could get in a lot of trouble over this! Why did you threaten him? I told you not to worry about him. I love you. There’s no reason for you to be so jealous.” She sighed. “So do you want to take me to Asgard so we don’t have to deal with this?”  
“I suppose that is part of the urgency, yes. I am sorry, my love.”  
She looked at him. He may have acted rashly, but he did so for reasons he thought were justified. Gods were possessive, so she figured he saw no reason that what he had done was wrong. Even so, it was difficult for her to justify his rash actions and threatening words. His impulsiveness was likely to get her into trouble, since she had brought him into the office in the first place.  
She slumped into her chair. “Oh, Loki, I know you didn’t mean any harm. Not to me, anyway. I’m really trying not to be angry. This is my fault, anyway. I brought you here; I should have been more responsible.” She sighed.  
“It was not my intention to upset you, but I have. I am dreadfully sorry. How can I make this better?” He pulled her up and into his arms, holding her tightly and trying to make the problem go away.  
She found herself nuzzling into the nape of his neck. He stroked her hair affectionately. “I know you didn’t mean to cause trouble. You were just being protective in your way.”  
He smiled. “That is all I was doing. I did not want anyone else to have you.”  
“There’s no danger of that, none at all. I love you too much to look at anyone else the way I look at you. Maybe we should go to Asgard. If that would make you feel better, I will be happy to do it.”  
“You are the only mortal I deem worthy of Asgard, my love.”  
She laughed softly “I think that’s a good thing.”  
“It truly is, my beloved. You will love it there. And I am sure that it will love you just as much.”  
“If you’re any indication, then I probably agree.”  
After work, she packed a small overnight bag, not knowing how long her duration in Asgard would be. For all she knew, she’d have been cast out on sight. Most gods weren’t collectively known for their fondness of humanity. Loki buzzed with excitement at taking Alice to his realm. He explained the bifrost to her before summoning it and escorting her to the Realm Eternal.  
She looked around as they walked. It was more splendid and beautiful than she could have imagined. He smiled, watching the awe and wonder in her face. “I knew you would love it here, my sweet.”  
“It’s spectacular. I wish I never had to leave,” she whispered, awestruck.  
“Who said you had to leave?”  
“I’m certain I won’t be welcomed by the gods,” she laughed a bit sadly.  
He scoffed. “Alice, you are my guest here, and you will stay as long as you like. I do not wish for you to ever leave.”  
He led her to the halls of Odin in search of Thor, longing to proudly display his love. They found Thor and Jane sitting together in a secluded corner. Loki approached them gleefully, pulling Alice behind him. She looked a bit winded once she had finally caught up to him.  
“You have returned, bother,” Thor remarked, looking mildly amused.  
Loki beamed. “I have. And I would like you to meet Alice. I met this beautiful creature in Midgard, and I thought Asgard would be vastly improved by her presence.”  
Thor stood up to greet Alice. “Have you stolen my brother’s cold heart, maiden?”  
“I suppose I have. You’ll have to ask him about that,” Alice replied.  
“She is too modest,” Loki chuckled. “My heart was hers the moment we met. And who would not worship this angel.”  
Alice blushed. “Loki, keep your silver tongue to yourself. You’re embarrassing me.”  
He playfully nibbled on her ear. “I am only telling my dear brother of your magnificence. Though I am certain he could tell without my help. Am I correct, brother?”  
Thor nodded. “You are. She is a fair maid, that is to be sure. Jane, come greet Loki’s companion.”  
Jane walked over, leaning into Thor as she looked Alice over. “Hey,” she murmured, thinking that something had to be wrong with any woman that would fall for Loki.  
Alice smiled nervously. Thor was more intimidating than she could have imagined. She buried herself against Loki’s body, feeling completely overwhelmed by the whole situation. He rubbed her back, trying to relax her.   
“Let me go get Alice settled in. Brother, I will be back shortly.”  
Loki wrapped his arm around her trembling shoulders and led her down a long, dim corridor. He took her to a rather magnificent bedroom. “Get some rest, my love. I need to speak with Thor.”  
She nodded, and Loki went back to see Thor. He returned, grinning like the cat that caught the canary. “I do believe you owe me my freedom, brother.”  
Thor laughed heartily. “I am not so quick to grant you victory. You could be lying. That is your nature, after all.”  
“I do not lie to you. The wager has already been won. Admit defeat and grant me my rewards.”  
Alice had followed Loki a moment after he left the bedroom. She felt a bit intimidated being alone. As a result, she heard most of that conversation, and it sparked rage inside her. “Loki, you bet on me?! I was just a game to you? Everything you said was a lie to get me here so you could win some bet with your brother! I trusted you.” she screamed, her pain and anger shattering both their hearts.  
She turned on her heels and ran out, leaving Loki, Thor, and Jane stunned in her wake. Loki fell to his knees. “You think this is a game, Thor?” he whispered, his voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes.  
“For Valhalla’s sake, Loki, get up. Go after her,” Thor commanded.  
Alice tried to remember the way she had come in with Loki, but nothing looked right in the darkness. She was terrified as she tried to find her way back to the bifrost. All she wanted was to return home and never look at Loki or at Asgard ever again. After running for too long and being no closer to finding her way home, she slumped down against a wall in frustration. She felt trapped in a realm she wasn’t wanted in. She buried her face in her hands and wept. Every inch of her body screamed in pain. Her tears didn’t stop until she had finally collapsed in exhaustion and fallen asleep.  
When she woke, she couldn’t see. Everything around her was dark, and she could feel pain shooting through her body. She groaned, finding herself unable to move. A dark figure moved in the distance, and she began to realize that she hadn’t woken up where she had fallen asleep.   
“Please be Loki. Please be Loki,” she murmured.  
The dark figure chuckled and came out of the shadow menacingly. “I am not Loki. I am Ymir.”  
She gasped. “The frost giant?”   
He nodded, pressing a cold, bony finger against her bleeding side. She screamed. How could a touch hurt so badly? “I think you will not enjoy this as much as I do,” he sneered, slicing into her skin with a razor sharp fingernail.  
She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to let the pain take over. It still didn’t hurt as badly as Loki’s betrayal, yet she still whispered his name, hoping he could somehow hear her. Tears trickled down her face as she sobbed. Every part of her hurt, she was broken both in heart and in body.   
Ymir’s cold lips pressed to her ear. “Loki will never come after you. You mean nothing to him,” he whispered menacingly.  
Alice wept in pain, knowing the frost giant torturing her was telling the truth. He sneered at the broken, weeping woman as he dragged his ice cold fingers along her arm, blood dripping in the wake of his touch.  
Loki screamed at Thor. “If she were merely part of the bet, would I demand we find her? I love her. If she has come to harm, you will pay.”  
Thor stepped away from his raging brother. “We will find her, brother, and she will be safe. If she will still have you.”  
His words rang true. Alice was nothing if not strong-willed. He would not soon recover from what she viewed at a deep betrayal. Every second they remained apart, his chances of winning her back grew even more slim.   
With a small company of Asgard’s finest warriors, Thor and Loki went to scour every inch of the Realm for Loki’s missing love. When they had searched to the point of exhaustion but hadn’t found her, they went to the one person who might have known how to find her.  
“Heimdall, I beg you. Where is she?” he pleaded. “Is she all right?”  
Heimdall looked at Loki, seeing a broken man. He felt an odd wave of compassion. “I’m sorry. She is in Jotunheim. A frost giant took her.”  
Loki screamed. “Let me go after her! Please!”  
Heimdall shook his head. “I cannot. You are all forbidden to enter Jotunheim. If the All Father allows it, then you may enter.”  
Enraged, Loki stormed off in search of Odin. He was determined to find Alice, even if he had to get into Jotunheim himself. When he had gotten to Odin’s chambers, he cautiously approached the All Father.  
“Father, my love has been taken by frost giants. I beg you to allow me access to Jotunheim so I may rescue her. Please. She will surely die if I cannot get there in time.”  
Odin looked at his grief-stricken son. His eyes were bloodshot from crying. “Do you truly love her?” Loki nodded. “To deny you the chance to save her is too cruel, even for me. Go rescue her. Bring her home if you can.”  
He raced back to the bifrost. “Heimdall, open the bifrost. I am going to Jotunheim. Thor, follow me. I will bring her home.”  
Alice hadn’t opened her eyes in hours; she refused to look at Ymir. Even as he dug his sharp nails into her flesh and ripped, she didn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing pain in her eyes. Her screams had gotten weak from exhaustion, and she wondered when he would let her die. That seemed like a better option than enduring anymore pain. She cried silently as he taunted her about Loki. It didn’t matter how he knew; the pain of his words was worse than anything he could do physically.  
She had stopped pleading for mercy hours earlier. He never would have granted her any, so each word was wasted effort when she needed every ounce of strength just to stay alive. Every fiber of her being screamed in agony, not just her body but her soul. No one would come to save her, and she would die in some faraway realm.  
“Ymir!” a familiar voice screamed in the darkness. Loki had found her.  
The frost giant stared down at him. “Loki. Have you come to save your human bitch?”  
“Release her to me, or I will kill you,” he snarled.  
Ymir gave a sadistic grin, walking over to Alice. “Scream for your man,” he whispered into her ear frostily. He dragged his nails along her back, ripping into her flesh. She forced a scream from her mouth.  
“Ymir, stop! Let her go! Take me in her place.” The screams ringing in his ear were torture to him.  
He pulled away, covering her mouth to silence her. “Say that again.”  
“Release her, and I will die in her place.”  
Thor looked surprised. “No, brother. Do not throw away your life.”  
“I would rather die than hear her scream once more.”  
Ymir pondered Loki’s request, a nasty smile forming on his lips. “Kneel to me, Loki, kneel to me and admit your true heritage, and I will release the woman.”  
Fear pulsated through Loki’s body. Kneeling to anyone had always gone against his nature. He couldn’t move; he couldn’t make himself kneel. But if he didn’t submit to Ymir’s strange demand, the woman he loved would die.  
As if to aid Loki in making his decision, Ymir coaxed another blood-curdling scream from Alice’s lips. “Stop! I beg you to stop!” He lowered his head and knelt before Ymir, taking a deep breath. “My name is Loki, son of Laufey. I am a frost giant!” he shouted, his pride crumbling.   
Ymir threw Alice’s broken body to Loki. She was unconscious, probably from the rough landing in Loki’s arms, and barely breathing. He cradled her in his arms. “Does she live?” Thor asked.  
Loki nodded. “Barely. We must get her to Mother. She will save Alice.”  
They rushed back to Asgard and immediately brought the damaged woman to Frigga. Both Loki and Thor were rushed out of the room to allow their mother the space she needed.  
“You have won the wager, brother. You are released,” Thor remarked as they waited.  
He half-smiled. “If she does not live, I see no point in having my freedom.”  
They sat in silence, waiting for Frigga to report on Alice’s wellbeing. She had been clinging to life by a thread. Thor grew impatient and walked away, leaving his brother alone to worry and wait. Hours went by with nothing, but Frigga finally appeared. “Loki, she is asking for you. Go to her.”  
He leapt up and followed his mother. Alice lay in bed, looking weak and pale but alive. He dropped to his knees so that they were eye-to-eye, and he started weeping. “I am overjoyed to see you alive,” he whispered. “Alice, my beloved, please let me explain the misunderstanding.”  
“Your mother already did,” she murmured in a frail voice. “I’m so sorry.”  
He wiped the tears from his cheek. “You have nothing to apologize for. Please believe me when I say that my love for you is genuine.”  
She nodded weakly. “You offered to die in my place. I know you love me. And I love you, Loki. I should have let you explain the bet before I flew off the handle.”  
He kissed her forehead softly. “Do not mention it again. It is in the past. We have our future to think of. And you must focus on healing.”  
“Stay with me, please,” she pleaded.  
“I will not leave you, my love. You have my word.”  
She smiled weakly. She didn’t mention anything about the confrontation between him and Ymir in Jotunheim, for which he was very grateful. He didn’t want to explain the truth just yet, but he figured that if she knew that much about Norse mythology, she already understood.  
He sat at her bedside devotedly, taking care of her, soothing her whenever she awoke from a nightmare. He wanted to seek revenge on Ymir somehow. It puzzled him why the frost giant would have wanted to bother with her. The whole thing didn’t make sense.   
Alice was slow to recover. It was close to a month before she could walk on her own. Loki kept his word, not leaving her side. He was the one to hold her up, helping her walk when it seemed impossible. Returning to Midgard wasn’t an option, though she knew she wouldn’t have gone back even if she could. As long as Loki wanted her to stay, she would.   
Frigga came in while Loki was helping Alice bathe. The water no longer turned red with blood. “Odin needs to see you right away, Loki, and I need to speak with Alice. It is urgent.”  
Loki nodded and went to Odin’s chambers, finding Thor knelt before the All Father. The whole scene looked strange. Loki’s heart leapt into his throat as he realized just how wrong the situation was.   
“Loki, my brother,” Thor murmured, sounding defeated, “I have done you wrong.”  
He looked perplexed. “I do not know what you mean.”  
“I spoke with Ymir after you left for Midgard. I asked him to take the woman you brought back.”  
“Why? What purpose did that even serve?  
Thor’s voice sounded thin. “I wanted to see how much you really loved her.”  
Rage washed over Loki like a wave. “You played with her life! She nearly died because of you. I almost lost her so you could prove a point.”  
“It was never meant to end like that, I swear! Ymir was not supposed to hurt her at all! Loki, I am sorry.”  
He turned away from Thor, folding his arms across his chest. “Forgiveness will be a long time coming. Your intentions mean nothing when the results nearly killed her.”  
Frigga gently combed out Alice’s long hair. She hadn’t spoken yet, worried that the mortal woman would react badly to the news. “Alice, Loki loves you,” she murmured, hoping to remind her of that before she told her about Thor.  
“Yes, he does.” She smiled. “He’s been taking such good care of me.”  
“Remember that it was not his fault. Thor asked Ymir to take you. He wanted to see if Loki truly loved you.”  
The color drained from Alice’s face. “I don’t even know what to say,” she whispered, her voice cracking as her eyes welled up with tears.  
Frigga wrapped her arms around Alice. “But he never meant for Ymir to hurt you. That was not part of the plan. That does not excuse any of it, I know, but remember that. You were not meant to be harmed.”  
“But I was. I still have nightmares. I can’t walk normally yet. Forgiving Thor isn’t even an option right now. I’m sorry, Frigga. I know he’s your son, but what happened to me will haunt me for years.”  
Loki came in quietly. “I suppose she told you?” he asked. Alice nodded. “How are you holding up?”  
She buried her face against his slender hip. “You just found out your brother betrayed you, and you’re worried about me. I think I can cope, but I’m sure you’re furious.”  
He dropped to his knees so that they were eye to eye. “I am, because his recklessness could have cost you your life. You are precious to me, and he nearly took that away trying to win a wager.”  
His lips touched hers gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Frigga slipped out, realizing they needed to be alone. Alice went limp in his arms and started crying. Normally he wouldn’t have known what to do with a weeping woman, but because it was Alice, he comforted her.   
She whimpered a bit then pulled away. “I don’t think I can forgive him,” she whispered.  
“No one will make you forgive him, darling. I do not intend to forgive him, either. Do not feel guilty for being upset.”  
She nodded, choking back more tears. “Please don’t forget that I love you.”  
He kissed away a tear that spilled from her eyes. “I could never forget that, my perfect girl. I love you more that I ever imagined myself capable of.”  
She blushed and laughed, happy for the first time since she had been taken.”What did I do to deserve you?”  
He embraced her, careful not to squeeze her too hard. “You are the only woman in any realm worthy of the love of the god of mischief. And I am glad to see you smile again. I have missed the light in your eyes.”  
“I’m only smiling because of you. You give me strength.”  
He smiled. “I do not know if I have told you this. Alice, you made me love again. I did not think it was possible. Because of that, I would have gladly died for you, and I still would.”  
She nuzzled his shoulder. “No, don’t say that, please. I don’t want you to do that, not ever.”  
“I would not do something so cruel to you, my love.”  
They both laughed, and Loki lifted Alice into his arms to carry her back to their bedroom. He lay her gently on the bed before giving her a passionate kiss. She wasn’t physically strong enough for sex, especially not with the dominant Loki, but he could still embrace her gently. She snuggled into his arms, feeling safer for being near him.  
He went to speak with Odin the next morning while Alice was still asleep. “Father, how will Thor be punished for his actions against Alice?”  
“Alice is not of Asgard. There is no reason to punish him.”  
“She nearly died because of his actions. At the very least, he made a deal with a frost giant. How is he to get away with any of this?” Loki was outraged. “Why are you letting this go?”  
“He really did not do anything wrong by the laws of Asgard.”  
Loki’s eyes flashed in anger. “If I had done similar harm to Jane, I would have been locked up immediately.”  
He turned on his heels and stormed out. The whole thing enraged him. He paced anxiously around his bedroom. Alice woke up to find him angrier than she had ever seen him. She sat up, yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
“Loki, what’s wrong?” she murmured.  
“Father will not punish Thor for what he has done to you.” He traced one of the scars on her thigh. “For everything you were put through.”  
Alice couldn’t muster up the strength to be angry. “His punishment wouldn’t erase what he did, so why does it matter? It can’t make me whole again.”  
He sat on the bed beside her, tracing lines between her scars with his fingertip. “But it was not right. None of it was. You did not deserve any of that. It should not have happened. Your life is not a game.”  
She shrugged. “I don’t get it, though. How am I any different than Jane? What if someone did that to her?”  
“That is something I will need to ask him. In my anger, I failed to consider it. Maybe he will feel guilt if we put it into perspective for him.”  
“I don’t need him to feel guilty. I don’t care if he ever does. Maybe when I stop having nightmares, I’ll feel differently. But right now, nothing can make me whole again.”  
Loki kissed the delicate skin on her fingertips. “Is there really nothing?” he murmured.  
She leaned her head against his shoulder. “Well, that think you’re doing now doesn’t hurt.”  
After talking with Alice and realizing there was no chance of Thor being reprimanded for his recklessness, he had an idea that took the opposite approach. He requested a private audience with Odin to beg a favor of his father.  
He bent down on his knees before Odin. “I have a favor to beg of you, Father.”  
“I will not punish Thor, so there is no use in you asking.”  
“Yes, Father, I get that. But the favor I ask is for the benefit of Alice. Would you consider granting her the status of Asgardian?”  
“No mortal has ever been made one of us,” Odin argued.  
Loki sighed. “Father, she is my love, but she is mortal. She will die someday, and I cannot live without her. Please consider my request.”  
He rose from his knees and left, feeling more disconnected from his father than ever. Even though Alice would be alive for many years, the thought of losing her still left a dull ache in his heart. He had already come too close to losing her once, and the grief had been overwhelming.  
Alice would never know that he had gone to Odin and asked for her to join the ranks of Asgard. She didn’t need to carry the same burdens that Loki had been carrying for so long. He didn’t tell her, simply to protect her. Allowing her to join Asgard would even the score for her after what she had been through, but he had come to terms with not having that request granted.  
A guard stood in the doorway of Loki’s bedchambers, finding Alice laying with her head in Loki’s lap. He was gently stroking her hair while she read one of the thick, leather-bound books from his bookshelf. “Odin demands her presence immediately.” She and Loki both stood up. “Just her.”  
Alice nervously followed the guard, hoping she wasn’t about to be thrown out of Asgard permanently. She nervously knelt before Odin.  
“Alice,” he smiled down at her. “you have softened the hard heart of my son. He is a better man for having met you. There is only one thing I can do that is worthy of such a woman. I hereby grant you the rank of Asgardian. You will be known henceforth as Sigyn, goddess of Asgard.”  
She looked up in stunned silence at the All Father. He had just bestowed upon her an immeasurable gift. She rose from her knees nervously, unsure of what to say or do. “Thank you, sir,” she murmured, bowing before him.  
He chuckled. “You are a worthy woman,” he told her, offering her a gold chalice. “This is the mead of Kvasir. Only those I deem worthy may imbibe it. Drink well, Sigyn.”  
She nodded at took a sip of the extremely sweet, thick mead. It was almost too sweet to swallow, but she didn’t want to appear ungrateful. After a few more sips, Odin gently took back the chalice.  
“Return to Loki and give him the good news.”


End file.
